Retaining rings are typically used to secure one or more components on a shaft. In a typical application at least one component is slid onto the shaft and then the ring is expanded and snap fit within a groove formed in the end of the shaft. The component(s) cannot be removed without first removing the retaining ring, usually via the use of a retaining ring tool, such as retaining ring pliers, to grasp the lugs and apply a force to spread them apart.
In situations where retaining rings are located on a spinning shaft and subjected to centrifugal force, sufficient centrifugal force can cause the retaining ring to expand radially and dislocate from the retaining groove. Although manufacturers of retaining rings typically publish maximum speeds for retaining rings, sometimes these speeds are exceed by accident or necessity.
The present invention relates to a retaining ring retention system and method and in particular to a retaining ring retention system and method for applications involving centrifugal force.